PokéWorld
The Pokémon World '''(or PokéWorld) is the a planet where both humans and Pokémon coexist happily. It resembles the real known Earth us humans live in, yet it differs so much that it is impossible to be called Earth. History To be written later. Pokémon Pokémon are living creatures that inhabit the Pokémon World, living alongside humans. Pokémon have been seen within this world as being both supplements and replacements for animals and plants that exist within the real world. Most people respect Pokémon and treat them kindly, yet there exist people who take advantage of them and exploit their abilities for their own gain. Pokémon have feelings and can also understand the human language to some extent. '''Evolution To be written later Reproduction Nearly every Pokémon undergoes some form of reproduction. Fully developed, or Pokémon that passed their baby form can breed with Pokémon of the same Egg Group. Baby, Mutant, Techno and Legendary Pokémon cannot breed at all. Pokémon have genders which can sometimes be determined by markings and gender-differences. It is unknown how a Pokémon reproduces, as no one has seen a Pokémon reproduce. Based on this, it is safe to assume that they only reproduce when left alone. All Pokémon able to breed lay Eggs. Though, nobody has actually seen a Pokémon lay an Egg, they apparently appear out of nowhere. An Egg's shell usually has a pattern of some sort reflecting the appearance of the Pokémon inside making each Pokémon Egg unique from one another. Pokémon are rather protective of their Eggs. Some Pokémon species have a baby form when they hatch from their Eggs. Once in their adult stages, these Pokémon are able to reproduce and continue the cycle of reproduction. Most baby Pokémon can only hatch as a baby Pokémon. However, there are some exceptions. Some Pokémon hatch into a more advanced form most of the time, but can also hatch into a baby form when conditions are right. Food It is stated in multiple Pokédex entries that some Pokémon are known to eat others for living. Humans have also been implied to eat some Pokémon and make delicious dishes out of them. Geography To be written later Science Science and technology in the Pokémon World is advanced and complicated. Technological advances have evolved the Pokémon World, scientists have created ways to send Pokémon around the world, send Pokémon back in time and clone Fossils to create prehistoric Pokémon, yet people's lives in the games are simple and very natural. Scientists are still working on more advanced and slightly impossible inventions like a PokéTranslator that allows communication with Pokémon. One of the most advanced and commonly used technology in the Pokémon world is the PokéBall which shrinks a Pokémon so it can be contained in the small ball. In a battle, once the opposing wild Pokémon has been weakened the Trainer throws a PokéBall at it. Assuming the Poké Ball hits it and is not dodged or hit back to the Trainer, the PokéBall will open, shrink the wild Pokémon and pull it inside and then close. The wild Pokémon will then be given the chance to struggle to try to escape the PokéBall. Poké Balls originated from Gigantic Acorns which is a non-synthetic PokéBall. There are now several different kinds of PokéBalls, each for different occasions. Despite the amount of advanced technology available, comparatively few modes of transportation are seen. This may be because the world is often shown through the eyes of a Pokémon Trainer, who usually travel on foot for a variety of practical reasons such as cost and finding wild Pokémon. However, there is a possibility that some transportation such as cars and trucks are harmful to the natural environment and Pokémon by the poisonous pollution from the vehicles. The most common transportation used to get to other regions or islands is by sailing by boat or ship, as it is a quick and easy way to get to other lands, while most regions have their own ferry. People can also use Pokémon for transportation by flying or swimming.